The Potter? Twins
by another boring flobberworm
Summary: This is the story of Ginny's daughters they were born 8 months after the war and are year younger than Teddy. Teddy has been raised as their brother and they have 4 brothers (counting him) and 2 sisters(1 at the begining). Their last name is Potter because ginny is married to Harry, and everyone thinks he is their father, but is he really? First fanfic, please be nice!
1. Goodbye

Shay Potter looked around the huge, bustling station in awe."Yesssssss!I can't belive we're finally going to Hogwarts!"squealed her twin, Lena. "I'm excited too, but you don't have to say it in such a high-pitched annoying voice."grumbled Shay. "How can you be grumpy TODAY of all days, we're going to Hogwarts for goodness sakes!"

"I am not grumpy."

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Girls calm down and say goodbye before you have to go"Their mother, Ginny said gently.

"Sorry Mum"the girls chimed

Teddy(their brother, but not by blood. He lived with them and they thought of him as their brother, but he really wasn't) had already said his goodbyes to his family and now said "See you in a minute " to the girls before running off to find his friends.

The girls then said their goodbyes to their Mum, Dad, 3 brothers and sister. Little 6-year-old James looked up at his sisters with wide hazel eyes. "I'll miss you he said softly. "I know, I'll miss you too said Lena as she hugged the little aubern-haired boy. the girls went down the line hugging and kissing their family goodbye. First their mom, then their dad, Then little Remus who was clutching their father's hand. Next James and Albus, and finally Lily. Lily just looked at them dolefully, one eye green, and the other blue. She and Shay had been especially close for all 3 years of her life. She hugged Shay with all the strength she could muster and quietly whispered,"Bye".

"I'll be back at Christmas" Shay promised. Lily nodded sadly.

The girls waved one last time to their family as they stepped onto the train.


	2. The Train

**Reviews are appreciated and I'm sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes. I like constructive criticism, but please remember that this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!**

Lena dragged her trunk through the train, looking for Teddy and Victoire(her cousin) with Shay following reluctantly behind. Shay didn't want to be just another potter/Weasley. When they reached their brother and cousin's compartment Lena immediately went inside. Shay stood uncertainly in the doorway before making up her mind and telling her sister that she was going to go see if she could meet some people in their year."OK; Bye." Lena replied uncertainly as her sister exited the compartment.

Shay continued to walk down the train until she found a compartment of kids that looked about her age. As she walked in the kids took in her appearance. They saw a girl with with straight hair down to her hips that was a red-ish color that bordered on strawberry-blond. She had pale skin and features that were immediately associated with the word Weasley, but somehow they looked more refined and aristocratic on her.

Shay sat down next to a boy with long, curly black hair. Across from her sat a girl and two boys. The girl rolled her eyes at the boys who seemed to have suddenly gone mute and said,"Hello, my name is Amphitrite Greengrass and these boys are Leon, Kellen, and..."

"...Perseus Silver" interrupted the boy sitting directly across from Shay"A pleasure of course."he said with a wide grin. She laughed and introduced herself as Shay Potter.

They chatted about all sorts of things, but mostly quiditch(Shay, Leon, and Perseus played) and Hogwarts. Kellen had a brother who was in third year and so he told them what he had found out, unfortunately it wasn't anyting they didn't already know.

Then they began speculating about what house they were going to be in. Kellen thought he was going to be a Ravenclaw, Leon was almost certain that he would be in Slytherin(although he didn't want to be) and Perseus thought he might be in Gryffindor. Amphitrite was trying to decide between Gryffindor and Slytherin, while Leon teased Perseus about being a Hufflepuff. Then Kellen asked Shay she thought she would end up. Shay replied,"Most likely in Gryffindor, my whole family has been Gryffindor"

"Yay, I'll have company!" cried Perseus with joking inthusiasim.

"No you won't you Huflepuff!" Leon exclaimed

They all laughed and and continued talking and getting to know one another better.


End file.
